VeggieTales (remake)
This is a remake of VeggieTales. Cast: *Bob the Tomato - Bob the Tomato (The VeggieTales Show) *Larry the Cucumber - Barth the Cucumber (The VeggieTales Show) *Jimmy Gourd - Jimmy Gourd (The VeggieTales Show) *Jerry Gourd - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 2019) Episodes: #''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' (1994 VHS) #*Tales from the Crisper #*Silly Song: "The Water Buffalo Song" #*Daniel and the Lions' Den #''Are You My Neighbor?'' (1995 VHS) #*The Story of Flibber-O-Loo #*Silly Song: "Hairbrush Song" #*The Gourds Must Be Crazy! #''Rack, Shack & Benny'' (1995 VHS) #*Rack Shack & Benny Part 1 #*Silly Song: "Dance of the Cucumber" #*Rack Shack & Benny Part 2 #''Dave and the Giant Pickle'' (1996 VHS) #*Dave and the Giant Pickle Part 1 #*Silly Song: "I Love My Lips" #*Dave and the Giant Pickle Part 2 #''A Very Silly Sing-Along!'' (RARE 1997 Prototype VHS) #*"I Can Be Your Friend" #*Silly Song: "Dance of the Cucumber" #*"Lagoon Song" #*Silly Song: "The Water Buffalo Song" #*"God Is Bigger" #*Silly Song: "I Love My Lips" #*"Oh, NO!" #*Silly Song: "Oh, Santa!" #*"Stand Up!" #*Silly Song: "Hairbrush Song" #*"The New and Improved Bunny Song" #*Silly Song: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" #''A Very Silly Sing-Along!'' (1997 VHS) #*"I Can Be Your Friend" #*Silly Song: "Dance of the Cucumber" #*"Lagoon Song" #*Silly Song: "The Water Buffalo Song" #*"God Is Bigger" #*Silly Song: "I Love My Lips" #*"Oh, NO!" #*"Stand Up!" #*Silly Song: "Hairbrush Song" #*"The New and Improved Bunny Song" #*Silly Song: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" #''Josh and the Big Wall!'' (1997 VHS) #*Josh and the Big Wall! Part 1 #*Silly Song: "Song of the Cebu" #*Josh and the Big Wall! Part 2 #''Madame Blueberry'' (1998 VHS) #*Madame Blueberry Part 1 #*Love Song: "His Cheeseburger" #*Madame Blueberry Part 2 #''Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?'' (RARE 1998 Prototype VHS) #*Silly Song: "The Water Buffalo Song" #*Silly Song: "Song of the Cebu" #*"Promised Land" #*"The Chocolate Factory" #*"The Thankfulness Song" #*"Keep Walking!" #*"Big Things, Too!" #*"Salesmunz Rap" #*Love Song: "His Cheeseburger" #*The Forgive-O-Matic #*Silly Song: "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" #''Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?'' (1998 VHS) #*Silly Song: "Song of the Cebu" #*"Promised Land" #*"The Chocolate Factory" #*"The Thankfulness Song" #*"Keep Walking!" #*"Big Things, Too!" #*"Salesmunz Rap" #*Love Song: "His Cheeseburger" #*Silly Song: "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" #''King George and the Ducky'' (2000 VHS) #*The Englishman and the Swede #*King George and the Ducky Part 1 #*Silly Song: "Endangered Love" #*King George and the Ducky Part 2 #''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' (RARE 2001 Prototype VHS) #*Omelet #*Silly Song: "Barth's High Silk Hat" #*Lyle the Kindly Viking #''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' (2001 VHS) #*Omelet #*Classy Song: "Barth's High Silk Hat" #*Lyle the Kindly Viking #''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' (2001 VHS) #*Silly Song: "Endangered Love" #*Silly Song: "Dance of the Cucumber" #*Classy Song: "Barth's High Silk Hat" #*Silly Song: "The Water Buffalo Song" #*Silly Song: "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" #*Silly Song: "Song of the Cebu" #*"Do the Moo Shoo" #*Love Song: "His Cheeseburger" #*Silly Song: "I Love My Lips" #*Silly Song: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" #*Silly Song: "Hairbrush Song" Gallery: Bobthetomato4.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Bob the Tomato Barththecucumber.jpg|Barth the Cucumber as Larry the Cucumber Jimmygourd5.jpg|Jimmy Gourd as Jimmy Gourd Pumbaa2019.jpg|Pumbaa as Jerry Gourd Category:VeggieTales Category:Remakes